Count Plankula
'''Count Plankula '''is the sixty-third episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Musical Squid (cameo; ghost) *Snailster Gary (ghost) *Sir Sandy *Cyan Kent *Snailster Slimey *Trevor the Pumpkin Head (cameo) *Rich Fish (cameo) *Snail Whisperer (debut; cameo) Plot Leader Plankton ends up getting transformed into a vampire and must survive throughout the night. Meanwhile, Snailster Gary returns to Earth to try and warn Anti-Plankton about something important. Story Leader Plankton awoke from his slumber, grinning. "I can't believe it! It's Halloween! Oh, glorious, glorius, Halloween! How I missed you! It's time to force everybody to trick or treat and give me 75 pieces of candy!" Leader Plankton sang. "Wasn't it 50 pieces of candy?" Musical Squid asked, floating in the air and a ghostly green. "Well, I'm changing it to 75! ...Wait, Musical Squid? I thought I had you for dinner!" Leader Plankton said. "Yeah, but it's Halloween. You know, the one day where ghosts can roam the Earth?" Musical Squid explained. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're back for one day. Then you're gone," Leader Plankton said. "Yes, but one this day I can curse one day person and that person is...you!" Musical Squid shouted. "Wait, what?!" Leader Plankton said. "Yes, you, Sheldon! I'm turning you into a vampire! You'll never survive!" Musical Squid said, grinning evilly and shot Leader Plankton with a green beam before fading away. Soon, Leader Plankton's eye become yellow and he grew fangs. "OH NO! I'm a vampire! I guess I'm going to have to kill people to survive...Oh well!" he grinned and ran outside, only to be burned by the sunlight. He quickly ran back inside. "Nevermind," Snailster Gary, now a ghost as well, quickly flew to Anti-Plankton headquarters. "Gary, you're back!" Sir Sandy grinned. Snailster Gary just stared at them. "Oh yeah...I'm the only original member left. Gary, I'd like you to meet Cyan Kent and Snailster Slimey," Sir Sandy said, introducing Gary to the two other Anti-Plankton members. Snailster Gary glared at them. "Uh...why's he glaring at us?" Cyan Kent asked, confused. "No idea," Snailster Slimey shrugged. LATER AT NIGHT TIME "Alright, guys. We may of been foiled last time but this time Leader Plankton's a vampire and Timmy's in some bottomless pit or something. We're sure to win this time!" Trevor said to the rest of the Pumpkin Heads. They quickly jumped into their spaceships and headed down to Earth. Meanwhile, in Bikini Bottom, Leader Plankton had been romaing around the place. He rang the door bell of a mansion. "Hello, what is it?" a rich fish asked. "TRICK OR DIE!" Leader Plankton shouted, jumping on the rich fish and sucking out of his blood. The rich fish soon fell on the floor dead, Leader Plankton chuckling evilly. Suddenly a spaceship crashed into the ocean, right next to Plankton. "WE HAVE ARRIVED!" announced Trevor, stepping out of his spaceship. Leader Plankton then jumped on him and sucked all of the pumpkin juice out of him. "Mhm, delicious!" Leader Plankton grinned. "Don't worry, guys! I'm calling a snail whisperer! He'll know what Gary's saying!" announced Cyan, on his cellphone. "Are you sure you can't understand what Gary's saying?" Sir Sandy asked. "I'm positive, if I could, I'd tell you guys," Snailster Slimey said. "Mow mow!" Sanilster Gary said. "Okay, guys! He's on his way! He should be here in about 15 minutes!" Cyan said. A black van with the words "Snail Whisperer" on it soon arrived and parked next to the Halloween Bucket. The snail whisperer walked out, heading towards Anti-Plankton headquarters. "This sure is a weird neighborhood," he said, observing all the dead bodies on the floor. "There he is!" Cyan said, pointing at him. "Yes, yes, it's me. Now, what do you need help with?" the snail whisperer asked. "We need you to tell us what Gary's saying!" Snailster Slimey explained. "Okay, okay. What do you have to say, fella?" the snail whisperer asked, turning towards Gary. "Meow! Meow! Pow! Pow!" Snailster Gary shouted frantically. "He says-" the snail whisperer began when suddenly Leader Plankton hopped on him and sucked all his blood out. "NO!" Sir Sandy shouted. "Bad vampire!" Cyan growled, pointing a flashlight at Leader Plankton. "GAH!" Leader Plankton shouted as he began to burn. "Quick! We need to find a new snail whisperer!" Snailster Slimey said. Suddenly, Cyan's phone turned 12:00 AM. Snailster Gary faded away and Leader Plankton turned back to normal. "NO! Gary!" Cyan shouted. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Leader Plankton shouted angrily. "What do you mean you'll kill me? You already killed half of the town!" Cyan shouted, pointing to all the dead bodies laying on the floor. "Well, they deserved it. None of them brought me back 75 pieces of candy," Leader Plankton said, crossing his arms. "Yeah, because you were too busy killing them!" Cyan shouted, facepalming. Trivia *This is the tenth Leader Plankton! holiday special. ("Ocean Fright Night of Doom", "The No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton Special", "The Leader Plankton! Christmas Special", "It's Almost A New Year!", "It's A Ruling New Year!", "Stalker Sweethearts", "Sandy's Easter Friend of Doom", "How Leader Plankton Kidnapped Santa", "New Year Snail", "Timmy's Crush"). **This is the second Leader Plankton! Halloween special. ("Ocean Fright Night of Doom"). *Multiple people are killed off during this episode, the most notable being Trevor, the rich fish, and the snail whisperer. *Snailster Gary and Musical Squid return in this episode as ghosts. *It is stated that Halloween is the only day ghosts can roam Earth yet Leader Plankton managed to roam the Earth as a ghost in "Zombie", "Ghostly Plankton", "Escaping The Cliff's Death", "Stuck On The Moon Again", and "Eliminating The Ghost". **This is explained in "Origins". Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Holiday Specials Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2014 Category:Leader Plankton! Specials Category:Specials Category:Halloween Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes